Find Her ,Help Her
by StarpogialmoN
Summary: Cynthia is 14 years old and she is in a middle of her journey but she stops by a small town called Twinleaf town where a little girl is missing. Note: this story contains some language and small use of violence.


**Disclaimer: ** **I'm new here and im not a very a good writer or fast writer for that matter but want to make a story so i hope you enjoy it...:) by the way if you find any error please tell me and ill try fixing them asap :)**

* * *

A 14 year old girl named Cynthia was training up in the forest in the afternoon with her companion gabite near a small town called Twinleaf town, where trainers and pokemon can be relaxed and be a peace.

"Gabite use metal claw!"

The pokemon charge at the medium size boulder with its claws ,increasing its length and turning into metal, smashes the boulder into smithereens. The impact of the attack was very powerful that cloud of dust would be heavily thick and almost impossible to see through. The air in the impact made the trainers long blonde hair flew with the winds of dust, making it wavy and curled at the ends

"Good job gabite that will be all for today." as she retreated the pokemon to its pokeball when she heard a nice little Melody in the air._ what is that sound?_ Cynthia gotten curious but knowing her duties as a pokemon trainer she can not forget that she needs to heal her pokemon first after training. She goes to closest town near her to heal her pokemon.

As the day starts turning into night, winds starts picking up slowly and white clouds start turning into dark grey colors. _looks like its going to be rain soon but it didn't say on weather forecast._As she looked up at the sky. Cynthia did not pay attention to the weather that much anyway. What she did have in mind on was her favorite treat after training...ice cream. When it comes to ice cream she is very indecisive of choose ice cream flavors because she liked them all.

"Lets see should i have mint-n-chip or cookie and -" she hears a call of a name that had a alarming tone she looks over and see a woman.

"Dawn! Dawn! has anyone seen my little girl Dawn!" a short blue hair woman wearing a white long sleeve short, a pink short apron, light blue pant, and white tennis shoes comes around shouting a name and looks anguish. The woman rushes over to the blonde.

"Please miss have you seen my - wait your not from here - oh that doesn't matter have you seen my little girl she left the house but she sick and its getting late and there looks like there is a storm coming.. here i have a picture of her. Please take it and if you find her can you bring her back home! My house is just two houses down the pokemon center ,on the mail box it says my name Johanna! Thank you!" the older women take off asking around the towns people and calling out the name "Dawn" in search of her duaghter.

Cynthia looked at the worried woman in a confused sort of way _this woman doesn't even know me__ but she give me her information...does she trust me i mean i am a stranger but seriously._Cynthia forgetting her ice cream, was to walk toward the pokemon center but realizing she was still holding the photo. _she a cute little girl. _taking a glance at the picture. i_ hope her mother finds her_ soon. she places the photo in to her small black bag and looks up at the sky once more..i_ think ill go train a little bit more before the weather gets worse._

The wind pick up a little as the 14 year old went deeper into the woods. She let out her companion out and both train vigorously together breaking unwanted boulders and getting stronger.

"Gabite, great work your getting stronger by the minute." Cynthia said with a small, beautiful smile.

The pokemon looked excited to see that its trainer is happy but the it cannot help that something is off about its trainer. Something that blocking her from getting feelings toward both humans and pokemon.

After an hour of training a melody was heard over the forest. Cynthia was very surprise to hear it again. Gabite heard the melody and was very interested about it, it was like the pokemon was drawn to the sound and had to find it. Gabite starts running to where the melody is heard.

"Gabite wait! Where are you going?!" Cynthia shouted toward her pokemon, but it seem to not been able to hear and she ran after it. Dodging branches and jumping over rock and fallen logs. She tries shouting at the pokemon to see if she can gets it attention. "Gabite please wait up!" but still the pokemon could not hear it only hears the melody. Cynthia kept on running after her pokemon trying to catch up with it when she see a lake in the direction where her pokemon was running to. Gabite suddenly stop right next to the giant water hole and was overtaken by the view of the lake so was its trainer.

"Wow...this is amazing." the 14 year old said as she was stunned by the scenery. It was like a picture of a magical land. The blonde was soon knock out of the scenery when she hears a terrifying scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" it was let out nearby , Cynthia looked very quickly of where she heard it. She saw a little girl in a pink pajama shirt, yellow jeans, orange slippers and blue hair on the ground looking very helplessly. In front of the little girl was a big man with a grey t-shirt, and some sort of shave haircut and standing an offensive way

"Shut your whining you little shit or i swear i will kill you!" with a furious attitude "now then sing that song if you know whats good for you!"

"I-I won't...sing." the little girl said with terror.

The man point out a handgun "'If you don't then i will shot you, you little-"

"Gabite use dragon rush!"

the pokemon put a full on power rush to the man and he was knock over, slam to the ground tremendous force. Cynthia ran up to the little girl who was in terrible shock of what just happen.

"Are you alright?!" the little girl said nothing but was shaking tremendously and breathing intensely. The wind started picking up faster and the clouds grew darker. Cynthia was frighten for the little girl, picking her up and holding her at chest level letting her to feel safe and comfort. The little blue hair girl hold on to 14 year old black long- sleeve shirt tightly and close her fearful eyes.

"Why- why you bitch, ill make you pay for that!" the shaved head man got up quickly and pointed his gun at gabite ,who show no fear whats so ever ,but Cynthia had was in much fear and sent it back to it pokeball for its safety.

"Well then i guess you'll be the target and once im finish with you the little girl is next."

He pointed his handgun at the 14 year old. she was in dispear but she feared more for the blue hair little girl, she held on her as tightly and turn her body 180 degrees to cover the girl. The child looked up at Cynthia with her blue shining eyes that seem unconcern of the situation. Cynthia saw the little girl staring at her and give a nice reassuring smile "Don't worry i won't let anything happen to you" the little girl saw the blonde ones eyes and see that she was in suspension but she was courageous. The little girl smiled weakly but certain "Thank ..you" as she hugs the blonde one closer as she hears Cynthia heart beating faster "Its alright now my friend will help us i know she will.." the blonde one did not understand what the little girl was saying but she felt to trust in her words.

"Shut-up you little shits!" the man fired and the 14 year closed her eye tightly. At that moment she felt a touch of the hand on her chest where heart skips a beat. She looked down at the girl and then looks up to see a green shining sphere protected Cynthia and the little girl.

"What the !" He stops for a second and starts firing he yells

"What the hell!" the water from the lake become unstable and shoots up into the sky forming a figure of a monster. Everyone looked up at the shaped liquid monster. The monster gave a horrible loud screech that would make glass break and make people deaf or faint. This monster look at the man and only the man with its purple devilish eyes. The man looks at this monster and was over taken by its horrendous form. He falls backwards on to his back as was shaking tremendously but he realize he had a weapon and start shooting at the water beast.

"Die you bastard!" The bullets went through the monster and did no damaged whats so ever but it made it angrier. The beast gave another loud screech and came crashing down. The man scream as the monster swallowed him up and then returned to the lake as if nothing happen.

"What just happen" Cynthia said as she was having a tough time processing what just been seen before her eyes but soon she was lifted up into the air, floating in the green sphere, and was taken to a den.

"huh i don't understand what is going on?" she said still processing what had happen.

Cynthia was very confused but snap out of confusion when she heard the little girl coughing heavily as if she was choking. "We have to get you home." She place her soft hand on her forehead and felt the girl's forehead, it was hot "Oh no you have a fever." she made sure that she was comforting the little girl in anyway that she can do and was about to leave the den but the weather had other plans though, it was to dangerous to be outside due to massive winds, sounds of thunder, with heavily dark rain clouds. It would be a trip that would place the sick child in more danger.

"Damn! she needs medical attention right away but with this weather she would get worse."

Cynthia could not stand of being able not to do nothing for the little blue hair girl. She open her eyes once more and smile to the blonde one.

"Thank...you miss... for saving me... by the way im dawn." She said in a low voice. Cynthia was surprised to see she was awake and nice smile.

"I'm Cynthia, its nice to meet you"

"What a pretty name...sorry i cause trouble... but i made a promise to a friend... and i always keep my promise." Dawn said frowning

"Oh, what promise is that?" _idiot you see that she sick don'__t ask any question!_

"To sing...to...mes...mespirit."

_the lake guardian? "_that's very nice and that was beautiful singing"

"Really... Thank you..." the little girl smiled but soon fainted.

_Dawn..._ Cynthia went to the back of the den and place Dawn on the floor carefully. She sent out gabite to watch over Dawn until she gets back. She went out side to look for dead branch, water, and food. She found lots of dead branches, a little bit of food but no water.

"Damn i wish we weren't far away from that lake" think back as she walks quickly back to the den with supplies. She saw Dawn breathing heavily and shivering. _i better hurry. _she starts a small fire with some of the dead branches and using Gabites dragon rush._  
_

'Gabite can you make a bowl out of these one of these rocks please."

The pokemon did exactly what her trainer told it to do and made a bowl an instant. _excellent i need to smash some of these berry together so she can eat_ _it_ .She looks at the berries and look at Dawn who seem to get worse as minutes pass by... _Damn, i barely even know her but i don't know why but she feels like a little sister without a_ mother... the blonde puts her hands over her eyes.

"How did i get stuck in the middle of this mess." uncovering her eyes and looking down she place the berry together in the bowl and smash them up together. _this should be good i wish i had some herbs that would help allot_. Cynthia looked at Dawn once more and she was huddle by Gabite ,who seem to grow a fond of the little girl. "You like her...huh Gabite"

The pokemon looked at the blonde and gave a nod, then looked down on the girl and wrapped its tail around the child. Like a mother caring for its sick child protect them for life. Looking back at the blonde _she different it seems she has been blessed by mesprit._ Cynthia looked surprised of what she just heard

"D-Did you just spoke to me" Cynthia giving a confused looked at her pokemon for a moment but then smiled gently. "Of course you did you always spoken to me but i just never hear you im sorry friend"

Gabite gave a nod and rest its head near the Dawn head. The little girl open its eyes and saw the blue dragon and pet it on its neck.

"Glad your awake, how do you feel?"

"I-I'm a little...hungry... and i feel... a little...hot."

"Heehee i would have guess that, you had quite a day today." the blonde smiled and knelt by dawn and the resting pokemon. Dawn sat up slowly with help of the dragon pokemon. She was weak and she seem to be scared of something.

"W-Whats wrong?" Cynthia as she put her hand on her head. She felt the little girl shaking._ I hope she not scared of me..._

_"_I-I'm...scared of...th-" Thunder struck the earth near the den and heavy rain came down, with frightening winds plumbed on the forest. Dawn leaped into Cynthia arms hugging her like if they were inseparable. Cynthia look down on the child with her silver eyes, gladly hugged her back.

"Don't worry im here." Cynthia heart seem to have gotten big when her silver eyes looked straight into the shining blue eyes of the little girl. the blonde gave a nice smile. "Here lets eat i bet your hungry." Dawn gave a nod.

With harsh weather condition it was hard to determent if its night or day. _what time is it? _Cynthia look at her poketech showing 9:30 _it really feels later then that __still she must be tired. _Looking over at Dawn

"Hey Dawn you must be...Dawn?" Dawn looks over at Cynthia but was very red and was very weak she was barely able to sit up but then collapsed.

"DAWN!" the 14 year old runs to her side picking her up and feeling her head. It was burning hot, she breathing heavily and barely had an energy.

"Shit, i should have realize it sooner but it got to late and to harsh, i have to do something fast or..." she didn't want to think the worse. Gabite got up quickly and was on high alert. "What is it Gabite" they both heard leaves shuffling at one of the nearby bushes Cynthia was protecting Dawn with her live, ready to give gabite a command. "Gabite ,be ready" the bushes became louder and louder Cynthia became a little frighten but was ready.

"Gabite use...huh?" both Cynthia and gabite were confused to see... an invisible floating bucket of water flying toward them. it landed right next to Cynthia and her gabite. _this will help cure her fever _

_"_Who is that...please show yourself!" at that moment there was no response but then heard the voice again _your heart...its pure. i guess i can show you my image._ Cynthia saw a light that transform into a small white creature with what looks like pink hair.

"your mesprit the lake guardian.. am i correct"

_indeed you are. _Cynthia was amaze of seeing this beautiful creature. "What an honor to see the legendary pokemon mesprit."

_Thank you but the honor is mine as you protected your own life to save my small friend. This child gave me the reason to believe in humans again and gave me hope, so please human can you do me one huge favor?_

"What favor would that be?"

_can you please take of this young one ,i can see a strong future in her but she needs to be guided to this future with someone with a pure heart to both humans and pokemon...i can see that she very fond of you and you love her as she was a little sibling even though you have just meet her...am i correct?_

_"_I-I" Cynthia look down on the sick girl and look up on to the legendary mesprit "That is true and as for the favor." Cynthia look down onto the girl "I wont be able to be with her everyday but...when i get stronger and if i do become a champion i would teach her everything i know during my journey.. i will try very hard to do this favor that you ask of me."

_thank you. _mesprit look at the little girl and pats her forehead _and thank you for being there for me when i was lonely... _mesprit faded away to the darkness outside. Cynthia was amaze of the legendary pokemon. Gabite poke her to get her attention.

"Thank you gabite." She gave a nice smile. She place the little girl on ground gently, looks into the bucket and inside of it was a damp rag ,a bottle of herbs, a medium size bag, and a strange bottle of crystallize water. Gabite took the bag and open it up, inside of the bag was thin, large blanket.

"That just what we needed to keep us warm for this cold night." Cynthia grabs the bottle of herbs smash them up with the berries, put some water bowl with smash herbs and berries and boils it on the weak fire. Cynthia looks at the fire frowning at it _this fire is going to go out and i want to be able to see anything. _She grabs the bowl from the fire with to large sticks and carfully place it on the ground. Cynthia for a couple of minutes and then fed the blue hair girl.

"Here drink some of this with water. It will help you feel better." Cynthia shook the girl gently and Dawn open her eyes and saw the water and the herbal food she open her mouth and Cynthia fed her the herbal food and gave her the crystallize water. Dawn took it but it had a bitter taste to it so she gave a funny disgusted look.

"I know it taste bad but it will help alot." Cynthia chuckled a little bit

As Dawn finish her "medicine", Cynthia place a small blanket that she found in bag with a big blanket on ground and place the child on top of it. She looks at the time on her poketech ,11:00 pm. The weather is still the same, harsh winds, heavy rain and loud thunder sounds and whats worse is the fire was dying out faster.

"Gabite, can you keep Dawn comfortable while i'll get a place to sleep ready." Gabite did what it was ask and kept little Dawn close and safe. Cynthia did not do very much since all she had was the blanket that mesprit got her but she just wanted to keep Dawn safe and feel comfortable. Cynthia place and laid on the large blanket and looks over at Dawn and then looks over at the fire, staring of into space inside the fire. She snap out of it when she heard crying. Gabite made a small noise that caught Cynthia attention. She looked at Dawn who seem to be having a horrible dream that got her scared and crying. Gabite nudge Cynthia with its tail._ i think she wants you._

Cynthia looked at her companion and nod. She got up and pick up the small child and laid on the big blanket.

"Its alright im here i won't let anyone hurt you." her words were heard and Dawn became calm. Cynthia kept Dawn warm by hugging her like she was a teddy bear. Gabite grab the small blanket and put it on top on both girls and laid right next to Cynthia and Dawn head.

"Is it alright if i could use you as a pillow?" as Cynthia said chuckling

Gabite gave a nod. Cynthia got up closer to Gabite and placed her head on gabite back. She use her one of her free hands and rubbed the pokemon neck.

"Thank you Gabite for everything." Gabite warped her tail around the blonde stomach. That night Cynthia promise never to forget that night. so did Gabite.

The next morning the sun was shining and the sky were clear, everything in the forest was sparkling with the water and the sun mix together. Cynthia woke up by a hunger sensation but she notice that Dawn was gone. She jumped up quickly and ran out of the den.

"DAWN!DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU!" she was looking everywhere but did not see the child anywhere. Then she heard a melody _i wonder if that's Dawn_?

"Gabite, stay here in case she comes back!" Gabite looks at Cynthia as she takes off to follow the sound.

Cynthia starts running toward the sound that was in the forest _ Dawn please be okay please._ As she runs through the forest she sees she runs pass alot of berry trees thaat she could not find last night due to the darkness. She slows down as she gets closer to the sound. As she walks closer to the sound she see Dawn holding a bunch of different berries. She was the one singing the beautiful melody.

"Lets see i wounder if she likes this berry or maybe this one?" Dawn said cheerily

_Dawn went to go get breakfast just for me...oh__...i have to take her home though her mother is worried sick._

_"_Dawn!" Cynthia said worriedly

"Good morning Cynthia i was getting breakfast or at least try to get some." frowning at the berries she picked from the smaller branches

"Oh Dawn, I was worried about you don't keep running off okay... and we have to get you home... your mother i worried about you!" in a little distress tone

"S-Sorry i just wanted to get you some thing for you for helping me." Dawn said sadly

"Oh Dawn" Cynthia walked up to the little girl, knelt down, and hugged her "I got really worried, i was afraid i might not find you again" Cynthia was crying. Dawn felt the tears and weeping.

"I'm so...so very sorry Cynthia." She drop all the berries and hug Cynthia and cried

"Im so very happy that your all better though" wiping her tears away "now then lets go get Gabite and head for Twinleaf town okay"

"Okay" Dawn smile and and wipe down her tears. they both walked toward the den holding hands.

When they got to the den, Gabite jumped up with excitement. Dawn let go to the blond one hand and ran up to Gabite ,hugging the dragon pokemon.

"Gabite thank you so very much you are the best pokemon ever!" Gabite lick Dawn and played with her. _Gabite is so happy with Dawn i will definitely come back and visit Dawn no matter what if i become champion or not._

"Haha alright you too lets go." Cynthia said happily. They packed all their things and head toward the town

Once they got to Twinleaf town, Dawn was riding on Gabite back while Cynthia was holding her hand. Cynthia remember exactly where the mother home was._please be home._ As Cynthia walks to the door and rang the doorbell.As the door open the women who answered look very depressed and down.

"Hello Johanna, I found her"

Johanna looked at Cynthia with surprised and could not believe of what she said she was speechless.

"Gabite" the pokemon came behind from Cynthia and on top of the pokemon back was Dawn who was very blessed to see her mother.

"M-Mommy!" Dawn cried out

"DAWN!" the woman garb her daughter on top of the dragon pokemon. "Oh my sweet little girl my sweet, sweet Dawn your home at last! Oh Dawn!" Johanna hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead she was in tears. Dawn hugged her mother even tighter and cried even more.

"Thank you, Thank you so much! How can i ever repay you! Your are forever in my gratitude!" Johanna said happily

"Um well..." Cynthia looked delighted to see them to together

"My daughter touch your heart am i correct."

"Uh.. yeah how did you know that?" Cynthia said confusedly _is this woman psychic or something_

"The way Dawn looked at you and hold your hand before she called out to me, she shy to everyone even to children but your different, you took care of her and i can see that you love my Dawn" Johanna goes up to Cynthia and holds her hand "What is your name?"

"I-its Cynthia"

"Cynthia, I welcome you to our family and please if you need any help just ask okay."

"Thank You. Well we have to be going now" Cynthia said and walking away. All of a sudden she heard someone yell her name. She looks back and she sees Dawn running to her. The blonde knelt down and then was tackled into a hugged by the little girl.

"Pl-Please don't leave I won't see you again" cried Dawn

Cynthia gave her a hug back ,One tear escape from the blonde eyes "I promise you i will see you again." As Cynthia got back up and let the little girl go, Dawn hug Gabite too. "Promise me yo-you'll come back too" Gabite gave her a lick and nodded.

Cynthia and Gabite said goodbye to Johanna and Dawn and left on their journey. Not looking back Cynthia looked at her pokemon and saw some tears coming from its eyes. She patted her pokemon.

"Don't worry we will see her again i promise."

* * *

**I hope you like a the story i was thinking of putting a Chapter to this one but im not sure yet but thank you for reading my story. Oh and please no mean reviews thank you :)**


End file.
